happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Water You Wading For
|Obraz=235px-Water You Wading For.jpg |Podpis obrazu=Bo niektórych zakazów przestrzegać warto. |Rodzaj odcinka=internetowy |Nr sezonu=1 |Nr odc w sezonie=6 |Nr odc w ogóle=6 |Autorzy scenariusza=Mark Fiorenza Warren Graff Rhode Montijo Kenn Navarro Paul Allan |Reżyseria=Rhode Montijo |Data pierwszej emisji=11 luty 2000 |Odniesienie/gra słów w tytule=What are you waiting for? |Jej tłumaczenie na polski=Na co czekasz? |W rolach głównych=Cuddles Flaky |W rolach drugoplanowych= |Pojawiają się=Wieloryb, foki, krokodyl |Film=Water You Wading For |Filmcz2= |FilmHD= |WBlurb= |Poprzedni odcinek=Havin' A Ball |Następny odcinek=Nuttin' Wrong with Candy }} jest szóstym odcinkiem Happy Tree Friends. Swój debiut ma Flaky- strachliwy jeżozwierz mający problemy z łupieżem. Oryginalny opis odcinka Cuddles is always trying to lure scared Flaky into some sort of trouble! In this episode, Cuddles wants Flaky to join him in the local swim hole... little does he know that what you don't see beneath the water can hurt you! Cuddles zawsze stara się wciągnąć przerażoną Flaky w kłopoty! W tym odcinku chce, aby dołączyła do niego w lokalnym kąpielisku... nie zdaje on sobie jednak sprawy, czy to czego on nie zobaczy w wodnej toni nie będzie w stanie go skrzywdzić! Akcja odcinka Do niewielkiego zbiornika wodnego niemal z miejsca wskakuje Cuddles, ewidentnie nie dostrzegając znaku zakazującego kąpieli. Przez moment pływa po czym zaczyna nakłaniać, wyposażoną w dmuchane koło ratunkowe i rękawy Flaky, aby ta do niego dołączyła. Flaky jednak opiera się, wskazując na znak zakazu. Cuddles kontynuuje nagabywania, do czasu aż nie zostaje zaatakowany przez ławicę piranii. Wystraszona Flaky biegnie po pomoc, w międzyczasie królika w obroty biorą foki, podrzucając go między sobą niczym piłkę. Flaky usiłuje sięgnąć Cuddles'a trzymanym patykiem, jednak nie odnosi to zamierzonego skutku, gdyż jednocześnie chowa się za drzewem kilka metrów od jeziorka. Do którymś odbiciu, poturbowany Cuddles ląduje na brzegu, jednak wielki krokodyl nie pozwala na ucieczkę odgryzając kawałek lądu wraz z nim. W czasie gdy królik podejmuje nierówną walkę z gadzią paszczą, Flaky ponownie odbiega szukać lepszych środków na uratowanie przyjaciela, poprzedzając to niezbyt wyraźnym Hold on!. Ostatecznie Cuddles'owi udaje się połowicznie wyjść z opresji, bez odgryzionej dolnej połowy ciała. Resztami sił odczołguje się od niebezpiecznego kąpieliska. Wtem ogromny wieloryb wynurza się w całej okazałości i ostatecznie miażdży Cuddles'a. Wieloryb cofa się do wody a na nieliczne resztki królika pada koło ratunkowe na sznurku. Flaky, zorientowawszy się, że nie ma już kogo ratować, nerwowo śmieje się do widza. Morał Don't breathe under water! Nie próbuj oddychać pod wodą! Zgony * Cuddles, po rozlicznych formach tortur, zostaje zmiażdżony przez wieloryba. Błędy #Pomiędzy logo Mondo a faktycznym intrem doszukać się można całkowicie czarnej klatki flimu. Niedopatrzenie to zostało poprawione w wersji Classic Remastered. #Cuddles zdaje się przenosić w różne miejsca jeziora w trakcie odcinka. #Gdy Cuddles próbuje przekonać Flaky do skoku do wody, jego policzki w kilku klatkach pojawiają się w jego ustach. #Jego policzki nie pojawiają się w trakcie ataku piranii, a ślady ich ugryzień nie są widoczne, gdy Cuddles jest podrzucany przez foki, uszkodzenia pojawiaja się dopiero gdy zostaje wyrzucony na brzeg. #Gdy atakujący krokodyl odgryza fragment lądu wraz z Cuddles'em, pozostawia krwawy rozbryzg, jednak chwilę później, na Cuddles'ie nie widać dodatkowych obrażeń. #Gdy wieloryb wyskakuje ponad wodę by zmiażdżyć Cuddles'a, brzeg jeziora jest nienaruszony. #Po zmiażdżeniu, jego krew jest pomarańczowa, do tego momentu czerwona. Ciekawostki * W odpowiedzi na jedno z pytań postawionych w trakcie akcji ''Ask Me Anything'' w 2016 roku, twórcy przyznali, że jest to odcinek przy którego produkcji mieli najwięcej frajdy. Głównie ze względu na demonstrację Rhode Montijo w jaki właściwie sposób wieloryb miałby wyskoczyć z wody. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek w którym za zgon głównego bohatera odpowiadają dzikie zwierzęta. *W odcinku, po raz pierwszy zburzona zostaje tzw. „czwarta ściana” między show a widzami. Dokonuje tego Flaky, śmiejąc się nerwowo w stronę widza, po nieudanych próbach ocalenia Cuddles'a. *Jest to jedyny odcinek w którym fakt przeżycia Flaky grającej rolę główną nie jest dyskusyjny. *Jest to jeden z dwóch odcinków których tytuł nawiązuje do wody, drugi to Water Way to Go. *Jest ot jeden z dwóch odcinków pierwszego sezonu internetowego, którego morał nawiązuje do treści odcinka. *Podobnie do Cuddles'a ginie Sniffles w odcinku As You Wish. Galeria 185px-Cuddles_out_of_breath_and_lost_his_butt_and_legs.png|Cuddles bez tyłka i nóg 185px-Cuddleswithoutblush.jpg 185px-Cudeat.png 185px-Goof2.jpg 185px-Hfhfjkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.png 185px-Hhhhfdst.png 185px-Imagescuddles.jpg 185px-Imageseals.jpg|Foki bawiące sie Cuddlesem. 185px-Imagesflaky.jpg 185px-Splashy.png 185px-Indexcuddles.jpg 185px-Imagesflakywater.jpg 185px-Water_You_Wading_For_Come_on1.PNG|No chodź! 185px-Water_You_Wading_For_Come_on2.PNG 185px-Water_You_Wading_For_Cud_call_Flak.PNG 185px-Water_You_Wading_For_Cuddlebal.PNG 185px-Water_You_Wading_For_Cuddles_crush1.PNG 185px-Water_You_Wading_For_Cuddles_crush2.PNG 185px-Water_You_Wading_For_Cuddles_dead.PNG|Biedny Cuddles. 185px-Water_You_Wading_For_Cuddles_injure_.PNG 185px-Water_You_Wading_For_Cuddles_look_like_Chinese.PNG 185px-Water_You_Wading_For_Cuddles_mid_air.PNG 185px-Water_You_Wading_For_ehh.PNG 185px-Water_You_Wading_For_Flaky_hold_on!.PNG 185px-Water_You_Wading_For_hahahaha....PNG 185px-Water_You_Wading_For_snipershot.PNG 185px-Water_You_Wading_For_So_big_mounth.PNG 185px-Water_You_Wading_For_start.PNG 185px-Water_You_Wading_For_the_sign.PNG|Znak. Indexflaky.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki internetowe Kategoria:Internetowy sezon 1